Technical Field
The disclosure is related to touch devices.
Related Art of the Invention
With the advance of technology, a variety of information technology (IT) equipment has emerged, including mobile phones, tablets, ultrabooks, satellite navigation and so on. In addition to general utilization of a keyboard and mouse for input and control, utilizing touch technology to control the IT equipment is a convenient and popular control method. A touch display panel has a user-friendly and intuitive interface for input operation, such that users of any age can directly select or control the IT equipment by finger or stylus. Therefore, touch display panels have gained popularity in the market.
The touch display panel includes a visible area and a non-visible area outside the visible area. An ink layer is disposed on the non-visible area for hiding a plurality of electronic components within the touch display panel, such that the touch display panel has improved aesthetics. However, when the monitor of the touch display panel is turned off, because the visible area does not have the ink layer, the visible area has a color different from that of the non-visible area.